


sometimes it's as easy as that

by threefouram



Series: Author's Favorites [8]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst - Because Why Not, Chat Fic - This Is The Only Thing I Can Write Decently At The Moment Sorry, Implied Basilio/Juli, Implied Past Isagani/Paulita, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/pseuds/threefouram
Summary: (03:10 AM) gani:You're important to me(03:10 AM) gani:I can't get you out of my head(03:10 AM) gani:So here I am, up at three in the morning writing about youor: in which Isagani is a little bit in love, and Basilio is a little bit oblivious.





	sometimes it's as easy as that

**(11:57 PM) basilio:** hey, we haven't spoken in a while. kumusta ka?  
  
**(12:13 AM) gani:**   ~~I'm sorry, every time I wanted to talk to you, I just couldn't~~  
**(12:13 AM) gani:**   ~~I missed you~~  
**(12:13 AM) gani:** Okay lang, ikaw?  
  
**(12:13 AM) basilio:** dying. andaming kailangan gawin :(  
  
**(12:17 AM) gani:**  Same actually  
**(12:17 AM) gani:**  Kaya mo 'yan. Ikaw pa?  
  
**(12:18 AM) basilio:** thanks asdf :(  
**(12:18 AM) basilio:**  tho ba't gising ka pa, oy  
  
**(12:29 AM) gani:**   ~~Kasi hanggang ngayon tumatakbo ka pa rin sa isip ko~~  
**(12:32 AM) gani:** You messaged first??  
  
**(12:32 AM) basilio:** shhhh let me be concerned for u  
**(12:32 AM) basilio:** anyw i only messaged kasi nakita kong online ka pa  
**(12:32 AM) basilio:** pero seryoso, kumusta ka?  
  
**(12:40 AM) gani:** Okay lang?  
**(12:41 AM) gani:** I was working on this new piece when you messaged  
**(12:41 AM) gani:**   ~~Kinabahan ako kasi tungkol sa 'yo yung sinusulat ko tapos bigla na lang lumabas pangalan mo~~  
**(12:42 AM) gani:** Kaya 'di ako nakapag-reply kaagad  
**(12:42 AM) gani:** Idk  
**(12:42 AM) gani:** Nakakawalang ganang magsulat minsan  
**(12:43 AM) gani:** Walang lumalabas nang tama  
  
**(12:43 AM) basilio:** ah  
**(12:43 AM) basilio:** is it about that boy u like??  
  
**(12:44 AM) gani:**  Uh, what???  
  
**(12:45 AM) basilio:** yeah?? uhh  
**(12:45 AM) basilio:** nagkita kami ni paulita the other day  
**(12:45 AM) basilio:** so nag-usap kami sandali, tapos napunta sa 'yo yung usapan  
**(12:46 AM) basilio:** sabi niya may gusto ka na raw na iba, masaya raw siya para sa 'yo  
  
**(12:46 AM) gani:** Kill me now  
  
**(12:46 AM) basilio:** why didn't you tell me?? that's great!!  
  
**(12:47 AM) gani:**   ~~Gago ka ba? May girlfriend ka~~  
**(12:47 AM) gani:**   ~~Paano ko sasabihin sa 'yong mahal kita~~  
**(12:59 AM) gani:** Didn't come up  
**(12:59 AM) gani:** I guess  
  
**(01:00 AM) basilio:** :(( okay  
**(01:01 AM) basilio:** alam ba niya?  
  
**(01:09 AM) gani:** Funny mo  
**(01:09 AM) gani:** Malamang hindi  
  
**(01:12 AM) basilio:** have you tried telling him??  
  
**(01:21 AM) gani:** Magmumukha akong tanga, Basi  
  
**(01:23 AM) basilio:** lagi ka namang mukhang tanga, what's the difference this time? HAHA  
**(01:23 AM) basilio:** what's the worst that could happen, gani?  
**(01:35 AM) basilio:** gani?  
**(01:44 AM) basilio:** gani, we can drop it  
**(01:44 AM) basilio:** sorry if i made you uncomfortable  
  
**(01:52 AM) gani:** I wouldn't  
**(01:52 AM) gani:** know where to start  
**(01:53 AM) gani:** I wouldn't know what to say  
**(01:54 AM) gani:** I wouldn't know  
**(01:55 AM) gani:** anything.  
  
**(01:55 AM) basilio:** so this is the day isagani florentino has been rendered speechless, huh?  
**(01:57 AM) basilio:** and this is what? because of some guy?  
  
**(01:57 AM) gani:**   ~~You're not just some guy~~  
**(01:58 AM) gani:**  Yeah  
**(01:58 AM) gani:**  I guess it is  
  
**(01:58 AM) basilio:** gani  
  
**(02:00 AM) gani:** I don't think this is what you had in mind when you messaged me three minutes before midnight  
**(02:00 AM) gani:**  Kumusta kayo ni Juli?  
  
**(02:01 AM) basilio:** good  
  
**(02:08 AM) gani:** Just good?  
  
**(02:08 AM) basilio:** yeah, good  
**(02:08 AM) basilio:** don't you have classes with her anyway  
  
**(02:15 AM) gani:** Maybe I wanted to hear about my best friend's relationship from my best friend, did you ever think about that?  
  
**(02:21 AM) basilio:** may problema ka ba kay Juli?  
  
**(02:21 AM) gani:** Wala? You guys are good together  
**(02:21 AM) gani:** I'd just like to hear things from you, you know?  
**(02:22 AM) gani:** Sorry, I promise, mahal ko si Juli  
  
**(02:23 AM) basilio:** okay, good. me too  
  
**(02:26 AM) gani:** Alam naming lahat na mahal mo si Juli, Basilio  
  
**(02:27 AM) basilio:** i know, i just like saying it hahah :)  
**(02:28 AM) basilio:** how's that thing u were writing??  
  
**(02:36 AM) gani:** Truth?  
**(02:36 AM) gani:** It's shit HAHAHAh  
  
**(02:36 AM) basilio:** you're too hard on yourself  
**(02:37 AM) basilio:** patingin nga  
  
**(02:37 AM) gani:** ~~I can't, it's about you~~  
**(02:39 AM) gani:** Aren't you busy? It's 2 AM and you're still up  
**(02:39 AM) gani:** I can't distract you with my shitty writing  
  
**(02:42 AM) basilio:** well, i was  
**(02:42 AM) basilio:** now i'm just talking to you  
**(02:43 AM) basilio:** dali na, patingiin  
  
**(02:45 AM) gani:** Ito lang yung matino para ipakita sa 'yo, nakakahiya na yung iba  
**(02:45 AM) gani:** Papel. Iisa lang naman ang alam kong gawin: / Tumugma’t magsulat, kaya ito. / Para sa’yo. ‘Sang tulang pinaglaanan / ng sobra-sobrang panahon, dumaan sa ‘sang libong / pagkakataong pagmumura’t pagbubura, ‘sang daang / bersyong walang sinabi kun’di mahal kita, / mahal kita, mahal kita, diyan ka lang, mahal kita . // Hindi ako gawa sa ginto, walang ibang pamilya maliban / isang tiyong mapag-aruga, buhay nakaalay sa simbahan. / Mabibigay ko lamang sa’yo, ang dalawampu’t walong letra ng alpabeto. / Ang bawat titik na aking ipinagdidikit / upang sa’yo ay maipakita na aking sinta’y tunay / at aking pag-iirog, tapat.([Kalansay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12354834).)  
**(02:57 AM) gani:**  Is it so shitty na wala kang masabi? haha  
  
**(02:57 AM) basilio:** if you feel so strongly for someone  
**(02:57 AM) basilio:** enough to write, well, that about them  
**(02:57 AM) basilio:** then how come you don't tell them?  
**(02:58 AM) basilio:** i mean, you're good with words, gani  
**(02:58 AM) basilio:** kung kailangan mo ng ebidensya, ayan na oh  
  
**(03:03 AM) gani:** At ano namang sasabihin ko, Basilio?  
**(03:05 AM) gani:** I may be good with words, but I'm not good with people  
  
**(03:07 AM) basilio:** just, idk  
**(03:07 AM) basilio:** tell him that he's important to you, that you can't get him out of your head so here you are, up at three in the morning writing about him  
**(03:07 AM) basilio:** tell him that being friends is great, but part of you wonders what it would be like to be more  
**(03:09 AM) basilio:**  tell him that you like him. i dunno, gani, sometimes it's as easy as that  
  
**(03:10 AM) gani:** You're important to me  
**(03:10 AM) gani:** I can't get you out of my head  
**(03:10 AM) gani:** So here I am, up at three in the morning writing about you  
**(03:10 AM) gani:** Being friends is great  
**(03:10 AM) gani:** But part of me wonders what it would be like to be more  
**(03:10 AM) gani:** And I like you  
  
**(03:12 AM) basilio:** see! you just have to tell him that, and it'll work out :))  
  
**(03:12 AM) gani:**   ~~I can't _believe_ you~~  
**(03:24 AM) gani:** Right, of course  
**(03:24 AM) gani:** Thanks, Basilio  
  
**(03:24 AM) basilio:** anytime :)  
**(03:25 AM) basilio:**  go get some sleep, gani  
  
**(03:25 AM) gani:** Okay, I'll just say good night to him real quick  
  
**(03:27 AM) basilio:** what about your best friend?? you're not replacing me, are you?  
  
**(03:27 AM) gani:** I could never  
**(03:27 AM) gani:** Matulog ka na rin  
**(03:27 AM) gani:** Good night, Basi  
  
**(03:29 AM) basilio:** it was nice talking to you again! we don't see each other anymore :(  
**(03:29 AM) basilio:** night, gani!!

**Author's Note:**

> [potential continuation](https://twitter.com/saaille/status/938268024343207936).
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).


End file.
